


driving her wild

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept smelling it and couldn't place it. It was driving Allison wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving her wild

Allison grabs the hoodie that was thrown over the back of a chair in her room and throws it on as she runs out the door to head to school. It smells like strawberries and the hunter can not figure out where she knows the scent from. A perfume, maybe?

All day, she can smell it, and it encompasses her passive thoughts. It's familiar in the 'it's strawberries' way, but this specific scent is completely foreign. She can't help the heat that pools low in her abdomen every time she catches the scent throughout the day, and isn't that ridiculous? It's driving her wild.

She heads toward her locker at the end of the day, only to find Lydia standing there. The banshee always has such a fierce look on her face, hidden behind her confident smile. The brunette can't help but reach out and brush a lock of red hair from her friend's face and that's when she smells it.

The hunter can't stop the shiver that runs through her and if the narrowing of her eyes is any indication, Lydia has caught the movement. The banshee smirks knowingly and plays with a piece of Allison's hair. “I see you found my hoodie.”


End file.
